freaky_penguinsfandomcom_no-20200214-history
FrPiske bøker
FrPiske bøker er bøker som Aniretak og Airam har lest, og som de liker godt. Disse kan være både populære bøker, og så vidt kjente. Freaky Penguins gjør da så godt de kan for å spre budskap om bøkene, slik at andre også vil lese og nyte dem. Freaky Penguins har dessuten laget en Bokanmeldelse-video, med morsomme eller parodierte scener fra bøkene. FrP anbefaler sterkt å lese alle disse bøkene på orginalspråket sitt (engelsk, for det meste). De er ofte best da. ''thumb|232px ''Divergent "Divergent" er en høyst populær serie - og det er ikke uten grunn. En tankevekkene fortelling som får deg til å tenke over handlingene dine. En av favorittseriene til Aniretak og Airam. Bøkene i serien er: Divergent, Insurgent ''og Allegiant''. Forfatteren er Veronica Roth. ''thumb|leftPercy jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus'' Disse bøkene er morsomme! Anbefales hvis du ønsker deg en god latter. De har et kjempebra plott, og perfekt tempo. I tillegg blir du ekspert på gresk mytologi, enten du vil det eller ikke! De er også lettleste, så de passer også for deg som ikke er så glad i bøker. Anbefales på det sterkeste. Bøkene i serien Percy Jackson and the Olympians er: The Lightning Thief, The Sea of Monsters, The Titan's Curse, The Battle of the Labyrinth ''og ''The Last Olympian. Bøkene i oppfølgerserien'' Heroes of Olympus er: The Lost Hero, The Son of Neptune, The Mark of Athena, The House of Hades og ''The Blood of Olympus (som ikke har kommet ut enda. Den kommer ut 7. oktober). Forfatteren av denne bestselgerserien er Rick Riordan. PS. Hvis du noen gang nevner 'filmen '''Percy Jackson til oss, vær klar for å dø en lang og smertefull død... thumb ''The Kane Chronicles Dette er enda en serie av Rick Riordan - og den er like bra som de andre seriene han har skrevet. Som en ekstra bonus lærer du mye om egyptisk mytologi. Bøkene i serien er: The Red Pyramid, The Throne of Fire ''og ''The Serpent's Shadow. Rick Riordan har nå stått frem med at han har flere serier på lager. Han planlegger å komme ut med en serie med norrøn mytologi - en trilogi, akkurat som The Kane Chronicles. Etter det skal han lage en crossover serie med Percy Jackson og The Kane Chronicles, som fortsetter på de to korthistoriene han har laget; The Son of Sobek (der Percy og Carter møtes) og The Staff of Serapis (her møtes Annabeth og Sadie på subway-stasjonen). Sjekk dem ut hvis du ikke har lest dem enda! ''Darlah'' En grøsser i rommet. Denne boka er Aniretak veldig opptatt av å spre budskap om. Anbefales hvis du tåler skumle ting (dun, dun, dun). Den er forresten på norsk. Johan Harstad har skrevet denne boken. ''The Fault in Our Stars (og andre bøker av John Green) Denne boken er et mesterverk. En virkelig tankevekker. Den handler om en jente på 16 år som sliter med kreft. På en støttegruppe for folk som har kreft møter hun Augustus Waters, og de to forelsker seg. Forfatteren er John Green. Andre bøker han har skrevet er: ''Looking for Alaska, Paper towns, An Abundance of Katherines ''og Will Grayson, Will Grayson'', som han skrev sammen med David Levithan. Han har også skrevet flere noveller. ''thumb|left ''The Mortal Instruments En av Airams favoritter. En bokserie på seks - fem av dem har kommet ut - og den er også en bestselger. Bøkene i serien er: City of Bones, City of Ashes, City of Glass, City of Fallen Angels, City of Lost Souls ''og City of Heavenly Fire.'' Cassandra Clare er forfatteren. ''The Infernal Devices'' Denne serien er også skrevet av Cassandra Clare, og den er fra samme verden som TMI. Den er satt i 1800-tallet. Du vil kjenne igjen flere kjente navn, og vite mer om bakgrunnen til flere kjente 'shadowhunters'. Bøkene i serien er: "Clockwork Angel", "Clockywork Prince" og "Clockwork Princess". Aniretak har ikke lest denne serien, eller noen av bøkene til Cassandra Clare. Men Airam har lest alle sammen, og hun er en stor fan. Hun foretrekker The Infernal Devices framfor The Mortal Instruments, selv om hun synes at begge to er supre. Bøkene burde leses i denne rekkefølgen: City of Bones, City of Ashes, City of Glass, Clockwork Angel, Clockwork Prince, Clockwork Princess, City of Heavenly Fire, City of Lost Souls, City of Heavenly Fire ''og Lady Midnight ''- Den første boka i trilogien The Dark Artifices. ''thumb|238px ''Twilight Det har vært mye hat rettet mot Twilight i det siste, men likevel synes Airam at den er verd å nevne på denne listen. Twilight har jo tross alt vært med på å forme 'YA fiction'. Bøkene i serien er: Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse ''og Breaking Dawn''. Stephenie Meyer har skrevet bøkene. ''The Host'' Som en av Aniretaks favoritter, er denne boka verdt en kikk. Den er også skrevet av Stephenie Meyer. left